


Gone

by NotHereAtAll



Series: Aokaga drabbles [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotHereAtAll/pseuds/NotHereAtAll





	Gone

"Beep... Beep... Beeeeeeep" The heart monitoring device slowly came to a stop. Aomine stared blankly at the man that he love so much, lying cold on the hospital bed. Frozen as he stared at the red head before him. He was broken beyond repair. Memories of their time together slip by. The moment they met, the quarrels, the make ups, the anger and happiness. The smile that could be compared to the sun, the kindheartedness that accepted him even though he was such a jerk before, the delicious aroma of the food he made, the heart-racing one-on-ones they had in the unfrequented court. Images of his bright, fiery red eyes flash through the tan male's mind. He will never see them again, the passionate eyes of his dear Kagami. The cracking of his heart could be heard in the room that sounded deafeningly silent despite the noises of whoever who were making their way to Kagami's hospital room. He couldn't care anymore. His love was dead, and so was his heart. He couldn't escape the suffocating feeling. He couldn't move a single muscle. Tears slowly made their way down from blank midnight-blue eyes as he sat there like a stringless puppet.


End file.
